Field
Various features relate to a substrate-less discrete coupled inductor structure.
Background
Discrete coupled inductor have traditional been implemented using a ladder structure. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a ladder coupled inductor structure 102 may comprise a core 104 with a plurality of inductor windings 106a-d. However, such ladder structure 102 requires a custom core 104 and windings (e.g., coils). Relative to off-the-shelf inductors, the ladder structure 102 is relatively expensive. Additionally, when placing inductors within semiconductor devices, inductors taking up the smallest possible area are desired.
Consequently, there exists a need for an efficient but cost effective coupled inductor structure/configuration.